Lord Zedd vs Hawk Moth
' ' Lord Zedd vs Hawk Moth. '''The two greatest schemers the world has ever known meet each other on the battlefield to decide who is the more poowerful villain. Intro Wiz- For every force of good, there is a force of evil just as powerful and just as menacing. But usually, these villains prefer to hide in the shadows and let their henchmen do the dirty work. '''Boomstick- But when all else fails, they will rush forward and get their hands dirty. Wiz- Like Lord Zedd, the Emperor of Evil and ultimate villain of the Power Rangers, Boomstick- And Hawk Moth, The Papillion and archenemy of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He's Wiz and I am Boomstick. Wiz - And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Lord Zedd Wiz- The greatest team the world has ever known, the Power Rangers fought to keep the world save from the likes of Rita Repulsa and her minions. Though the villainess had sent powerful monster at them on a daily basis, Rita never was able to successfully destroy the Power Rangers. Boomstick- Unfortunately, this caught the attention of her master, and he became so furious that he decided that he would destroy the Power Rangers himself. Wiz- Her master was a villain so evil that he was well known throughout the galaxy as "The Emperor of Evil". His name is Lord Zedd. Lord Zedd- I am Lord Zedd, emperor of all I seek. You have failed to complete the mission I assigned to you! I will now resume control! Prepare the palace for my return! Background *''Galatic Overlord, Conqueror'' *''Fell in love with Rita Repulsa via love potion'' *''Titles- Emperor of Evil, Galatic Overlord Zedd'' *''Most popular Power Ranger's villain'' *''Likes Halloween and hates Christmas.'' Boomstick- As a world conqueror, Lord Zedd desired one thing- to conquer Earth and add it to his empire. ''' Wiz- And he has the powers to do it. Thanks to his intellect, he is already an expert tatician, weapon builder and leader. He also is a skilled combatant, able to fight the White Ranger with nothing but his staff. '''Boomstick- And he has such amazing powers. Powers *''Superhuman strength'' *''telescopic vision'' *''conjuring'' *''Weather Manipulation'' *''teleportation'' *''Growth-Bomb Generation'' *''Staff'' **''Lightning Projection'' ***''Monster Creation'' ***''Z-Putty Creation'' ***''Curses'' '' ''Wiz- Right. Lord Zedd has superhuman strength, and a vision so keen that he can see people on an entirely different solar system. He can conjure objects out of thin air, summon storm clouds, teleport and increase his size to the same height as the Megazord by using his growth bombs. Boomstick- But that isn't all. His weapon of choice is a staff with a large Z on it. With it, he can turn summon his Z Putties- creatures that can only be destroyed if they are struck in the LARGE Z ON THEIR CHEST! What kind of a weakness is that, anyway? Wiz- His most unique power is his ability to turn random objects into monsters. Some examples of his monsters include fire-breathing knight Flame Head, piranha-like Pirantishead, and Pursehead, a monster made from Kimberly's Purse. Feats *''conquered Vica Galaxy'' *''nearly defeated Power Rangers on multiple occasions'' *''created Flame Head from thin air'' *''turned back time'' *''defeated White Ranger'' *''was turned good, but became evil again'' Boomstick- He is a great tatician, prefering to psychologically attack his enemies. And he was able to conquer the entire Vica system, which is an entire galaxy! ''' Wiz- However, Lord Zedd does have his fair share of weaknesses. He can sometimes think of rather ridiculous plots, such as making monsters that could make people hate each other or a monster that gave people a craving for junk food. '''Boomstick- I'm feeling thirst for a beer all of a sudden. Wiz- However, his hunger for power never seems to wane. Nothing would stop Lord Zedd in his pursuit for complete domination of the world. Lord Zedd- Are those dreams wearing you down, Tommy? Awww. When I get hold of the Sword of Power, your dream will become a real nightmare and my dream a reality! Hawk Moth Wiz- Fashion designer Gabriel Agreste had a problem. His wife, Emile, was in an endless sleep. His only hope to awaken her was to find the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Black Cat. Boomstick- What's a Miraculous? Wiz- A Miraculous is a magic jewel that can grant people superpowers. Gabriel himself owned a Miraculous- the Moth Brooch. But instead of using it for good... Boomstick- He became a supervillain hoping to take the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir and use them to make a wish that could change reality. Wiz- Enslaving Nooroo, the kwami or power source of the Miraculous, he became a villain that would torment Paris for a very long time- Hawk Moth. Gabriel- Nooroo, dark wings, rise! (Transforms) From this day on, I shall be known as Hawk Moth. Mwahahahahaha! Background *''Real Name- Gabriel Agreste'' *''Occupation- Fashion designer, super villain'' *''Father of Cat Noir, though he doesn't realize it'' *''Titles- Le Papillion, Scarlet Moth'' *''Owner of Gabriel'' Boomstick- Hawk Moth? What kind of a name is that? Wiz- In the French dub, his name is Le Papillion, or "The Butterfly". I believe the reason he named himself Hawk Moth is because that is a name of butterflies from the sphingidae ''family. '''Boomstick- Oh. I guess that makes sense. Anyway, thanks to the Moth Brooch, Hawk Moth has a lot of cool powers. ' Powers *''Moth Brooch'' **''Enhanced Physical Characteristics '' **''Empathy'' **''Akumatization'' ***''Power Bestowal'' ***''Telepathy'' ***''Body Control'' *''Cane/Swordstick'' **''Storing Akumas'' *''The Collector'' **''Scetch Book'' Wiz- Thanks to the Moth Brooch, he has superhuman reflexes and agility. And though he doesn't fight often, he is shown to be a phenomenal hand-to-hand combatant and swordsman, as well as a great, if dirty, strategist. Boomstick- His Miraculous grants him the power of akumatization. Wiz, why is Akuma in Miraculous? Wiz- Not that Akuma. Using empathy, Hawk Moth can track down people feeling negative emotion- such as fear, sadness or anger- and then turns a butterfly into an akuma- a butterfly charged with negative energy. He then sends the akuma out and it lands onto an object that the person is holding or wearing. Boomstick- Once the butterfly lands on the object, Hawk Moth offers the 'winner' a deal- superpowers in exchange for the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once they accept, Hawk Moth turns them into a super villain. Wiz- Some of these villains include Pharoah, who had the power of the Egyptian gods, Stoneheart the golem and illusion-creating Volpina. He even once akumatized a robot! Feats *''Akumatized a robot'' *''Fended himself against Missles'' *''nearly got Miraculous on several occasions'' *''tricked Ladybug and Cat Noir into thinking he wasn't Hawk Moth by akumatizing himself'' *''deduced Adrien Agreste was Cat Noir'' *''defeated Ladybug and Cat Noir with bare fists'' Boomstick- And that's not all! He's so quick, he can blitz Ladybug and Cat Noir, and both have been shown to be able to dodge lightning! And when the robot villain Robustus attacked Hawk Moth with his own defense system, Hawk Moth simply fended them off using nothing but his swordstick. Wiz- But perhaps his greatest weapon is his inteeligence and cunning. He was able to deduce Cat Noir's secret idenity, track down kwamis when they were trying to communicate with Nooroo and even used Cat Noir to fight Ladybug when he was turned evil. Boomstick- And he is willing to do things to keep his idenity safe. Like when his son took a book that could have revealed his secret, Gabriel akumatized himself into the Collector- a supervillain with the ability to trap anything into his notebook, and then erase it with a swipe of his hand. Wiz- Despite these skills, Hawk Moth has his faults. He has a habit of celebrating too soon, and, even though he found a way to nullify the problem about his Miraculous losing power after using his powers, he can only create one villain at a time. Boomstick- And the Collector could only hold a limited amount of pages in his book. Wiz- Despite these faults, Hawk Moth is one of the most determined villains in al of Paris. He will stop at nothing to collect the Miraculous. Hawk Moth- This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true! Pre Death Battle Wiz- Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Battle The window of his lair opened, and Hawk Moth stared at the light as the butterflies around him flew away. Using his powers, he began searching for the perfect prey to attack Ladybug and Cat Noir with. Then he sensed something he hadn't sensed before. "This is new. A darkness beyond any I ever seen before! What perfect prey for my akuma!" "Are you sure you haven't already akumatized him?" a voice behind him asked. Hawk Moth and turned to his assistant Natalie Sancouer. "What do you mean?" Hawk Moth asked. In response, Natalie showed him the footage. A tall man with a black visor and a Z-shaped crest was fighting Ladybug and Cat Noir! And he was winning! "He must be after the Miraculous! I can't let him take them!" Grabbing a butterfly, he charged it with dark energy and sent it out the window. He then started toward the exit, grabbing a second butterfly and putting it into his cane. "I must stop him!" Meanwhile Cat Noir jumped up and raised his staff to strike Lord Zedd, but the Emperor of Evil grabbed him by the head and threw him to the side. Ladybug threw her yoyo, but Zedd caught it and tossed the super heroine into Cat Noir. The warriors were fighting on top of the Eiffel Tower, where Jagged Stone was originally preforming for everyone. When Zedd came demanding the Miraculous, Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared to fight the villain. However, they were seriously outmatched by Zedd's skill. "Looks like your luck has run out! Now, surrender your Miraculous so I may use them to conquer this world!" Zedd growled. "Never!" Ladybug yelled. "Then you have sealed your fate!" He raised his staff. Suddenly, a man appeared and kicked Lord Zedd back. Ladybug, Cat Noir and the crowd gasped. "Hawk Moth!" Ladybug yelled. "You kids should leave this to the adults," Hawk Moth said to Ladybug. She opened her mouth to respond, then heard her Miraculous beep. She sighed, and the super heroes of Paris left to recharge their Miraculous. Hawk Moth glared at Lord Zedd. "The Miraculous belong to me!" Lord Zedd smirked. "Then let us see who should get them, butterfly boy!" Summoning his staff, he pointed the weapon at Hawk Moth. FIGHT! Hawk Moth looked up at the sky and saw lightning come down. Moving to the side, the super villain dodged the lightning blast and drew his sword stick. He charged at Lord Zedd and began slashing at the Emperor of Evil. Lord Zedd moved gracefully, blocking each attack, before punching Hawk Moth back. He slammed his staff onto the ground and small humanoid creatures with large Z's on their chest came out and charged at Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth slashed at each monster, but not one would fall down and stay down for good. He then kicked one in the chest and watched as it exploded. "Hmmm." With fierce determination, Hawk Moth struck each creature on the Z and they exploded. He looked at Lord Zedd and smirked. Breathing heavily, he asked, "Is that all you got?" Lord Zedd pointed his staff at a camera. Lightning flew down and struck it. The camera transformed into a tall female creature that resembled a camera. "Hawk Moth, meet Photomare. I think you should have your photo taken... forever." Hawk Moth smirked. "You aren't the only one who was smart enough to bring back-up." Lord Zedd Looked at him in shock. He and Photomare turned to the elevator as it opened up. A tall man wearing a camera for a mask looked at Lord Zedd and Photomare. He smiled. "This will be fun." "And who are you?" Lord Zedd asked. "My name is Pixelator. Look into the lense." Photomare and Pixelator both took pictures of each other. Photomare got pixelated and disappeared, while Pixelator was suddenly trapped inside of a photograph. Lord Zedd growled. Then looked around for Hawk moth. He was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?" At the top of the Eiffel Tower, Hawk Moth walked to a book shop and grabbed a sketch book. Positive that no one was around, he removed Pixelator's akuma and opened his cane, letting the second butterfly out. Grabbing it, he transformed it into an akuma. "Stay close, my little akuma." As the butterfly stayed close, he said "Dark wings, fall!" Transforming back into Gabriel, he smirked. "Please, master. Not again," Nooroo begged. Taking the Moth brooch out, he said, "Nooroo, I renounce you!" As the butterfly shaped kwami entered the brooch, he added, "Temporarily." He put the brooch into his pocket, took the book and held it out for the akuma to enter. Lord Zedd saw the movement at the top of the Eiffel Tower and smirked. "You think you can run from me?!?" With a flash of lightning, he teleported himself to the top of the Eiffel Tower and asked, "Where are you, my little butterfly? Where are you, Hawk Moth?" "Hawk Moth is not here!" a commanding voice said. Lord Zedd turned around and stared at a pale man with black-and-white hair, red glasses , a black body suit and a sketchbook. "There is only The Collector!" With that, the Collector threw his book. Lord Zedd blasted it with lightning, but the electricity just was absorbed into the book. The Collector caught the book, looked at the page and growled. He erased it. "You turned yourself into a monster. Most impressive. But not enough to beat me!" Lord Zedd snarled. He charged at the Collector. The Collector threw his book and Zedd summoned a monster in front of it. As the book caught the monster, Zedd attempted to curse it, but the book just absorbed the magic. The Collector grabbed his book and kicked Lord Zedd back. Lord Zedd began blasting lightning at the Collector, but the super villain caught each bolt in his book. As soon as he was close enough, he absorbed Zedd's staff and attempted to absorb Zedd. Nothing happened. Looking at his book, the Collector looked at the book. "It's already full?" Lord Zedd punched the Collector, and the akumatized villain flew into the book store. "You thought you could beat me?" he asked. He summoned a white ballin his left hand and slammed it onto the ground. The Collector stood up and watched in horror as Lord Zedd grew to be taller than the Eiffel Tower. "You made a mistake fighting me, fool!" He punched at the Collector, but the villain simply erased a page and held it out. Lord Zedd disappeared immediately. The Collector observed the pages in his book and looked at Lord Zedd. He wiped his hand over the picture, and Zedd disappeared. He began erasing the other pages and said, "Time to collect some Miraculous for Hawk Moth!" Post- Death Battle KO! Boomstick- Dear God! Zedd looks pretty good as an illustration. Wiz- Both villains were skilled combatants, but Hawk Moth took the lead with his cunning and his powers. Boomstick- Yeah, both of these guys were used to making only one villain at a time as back-up, so we needed to see which one was able to create the more dangerous villains. Wiz- To do this, let us look at two villains who were able to creat hatred and compare the level of hate they made with one another. In other words, let's compare Hate Master to Dark Cupid. Boomstick- Hate Master can cause friends like the Power Rangers to be simply frustrated at each other and always want to fight. Dark Cupid, on the other hand, caused Ladybug's best friend Alya to hate her so much that she wanted to end their friendship. Wiz- Not to mention that Pixelator can catch people and have them stay trapped unless they are released by something like Cat Noir's Cataclysm while Photomare's victim's could be freed by a simple assistant like Alpha 5. In short, Hawk Moth had more destructive power than Lord Zedd could handle. Boomstick- Lord Zedd may have been able to take over galaxies, but Hawk Moth is so intelligent, he could track down kwamis, which are sort of like gods! Wiz- And, though Lord Zedd could do some pretty impressive things, none of it could be compared to how the Collector could capture the tools of a Miraculous, which could go to, according to the show's creator, infinite lengths. Boomstick- Wiz, how were we sure that Gabriel would even akumatize himmself in this fight? Wiz- Hawk Moth was shown to be wiling to take risks so long as they might lead to his victory. An example of this was when he allowed the akumatized Simon Says to go after him just so he could have the oppurtunity to take Ladybug's Miraculous. In short, though Lord Zedd had more experience, Hawk Moth was more cunning and more powerful for the Emperor of Evil. Boomstick- Looks like Hawk Moth collected his first victory. Wiz- The winner is Hawk Moth. Next time on Death Battle Hunter of the Sea vs Hunter from Space Black Manta vs The Predator Trivia *The similairities between Hawk Moth and Lord Zedd is that both are the main antagonists of their own respective shows, both are cafighters but prefer to send out minions to do their dirty work, and both can create villains using magic (Hawk Moth his akumas, and Zedd lightning) *This is Akuma3279's first battle. [[Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles] Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel